Tales Of Donnie
by ainmals1
Summary: Donnie finds a chocolate lab puppy and takes it home with him. However he starts to get so busy with his inventions that his family is taking care of the puppy instead of him. How long will his family take to get used to the furry little creature?


**Hey everyone, here is my next TMNT story. This time Donnie finds a puppy and takes it home with him, I hope you like it.**

* * *

Tales Of Donnie

Donatello was walking along topside with his trench coat and hat in New York at night, then he heard a whimpering noise, he looked behind the trash cans and found a chocolate lab puppy scared and whimpering.

"Aw, you poor little guy, you must be lost, I'll take you home," said the purple clad turtle.

Donnie picked up the puppy and carried him home. The others were waiting for Donnie to return.

"Where is he? He should be back by now," said Raphael.

"Be patient my son," said Splinter.

Donatello came back, he hid the puppy just in time.

"Donnie you're back, and why is your hat moving in circles?" Michelangelo asked.

Donatello looked up at his hat, he saw it moving in circles.

"I brought a top," Donnie said casually, the brainy turtle took off his trench coat, and carried his hat in his room, he let the puppy out of the hat.

"You need to be queit buddy, I don't want to let my family know I have a puppy," Donnie said.

"What do you have there Donnie?" Mikey asked.

The puppy wagged his tail.

"A puppy! He is so cute, where did you find him?" Mikey asked.

"Behind the trash cans he was lost so I took him home, promise you won't tell anyone," said Donnie.

"I promise, what are you gonna name him?" Mikey asked.

"Dreyfuss," said Donnie.

"Dreyfuss?" Mikey asked confused.

"Yeah after the Golden... Uh... Something," Donnie said trying to think.

"Oh right, I like that show, it's kind of funny," Michelangelo remembered.

"You watch way too much TV," Donatello commented.

"Chanda watches that show a lot," Mikey reminded his brainy brother.

The next day Donatello made a phone call, "hi guys it's me Donnie, how are you doing? I'm fine thanks for asking, the reason I called is how can I take care of a dog? I know you don't have a dog, but Eduardo does, I know we haven't met him but how does he do it? Uh-Huh... Uh-Huh... Uh-Huh... Thanks guys tell the others I said hi... Yes I'll do the same, thanks again bye," the purple clad turtle hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Mikey asked.

"Benster and Bloomy," said Donnie.

"Oh right the purple PowerPuff Girl and boy, Dreyfuss is getting along with Klunk really well, come and see," said Michelangelo.

The two turtles saw Klunk and Dreyfuss playing.

"Aw how cute," Donnie replied, all the sudden they heard Raphael scream and coming their way, Donnie hid Dreyfuss right away.

"Alright! Who Or What Chewed Up My Bandana?!" Raph asked angrily showing his bandana all chewed up.

Before Mikey and Donnie could make up an answer they heard Leonardo scream and coming their way.

"Who chewed up my bandana?!" Leo asked seriously showing his messed up bandana.

Donnie and Mikey tried to make up another answer but were interrupted by Splinter's cough.

"Ahem, my sons why is there a hole in my robe?" he asked as he walked in with a huge hole in his robe.

Donnie and Mikey thought of another answer but heard Chanda's cry.

"What happened to my walking stick!" she sobbed as she brought in her chewed up walking stick.

Dreyfuss came out from behind the couch.

"Who brought this furry little thing in the lair?" Raphael asked.

"I did," Donatello said without a problem.

The others looked at him strangely, this was something that Mikey would normally do.

"He was lost, I want to keep him," Donnie explained.

"I agree he's cute and he gets along with Klunk," Mikey replied.

"No way forget it," Raph said.

"You don't even know how to take care of pets Donnie," Leo told his purple clad brother.

"The dog ripped my robe Donatello," Splinter said sternly.

"And chewed up my walking stick," Chanda cried.

Donnie and Mikey took off their bandanas. "Please," they begged making the sad eyes.

"Oh alright but as long as he gets along with everyone else understand?" Splinter said to his sons seriously.

Mikey and Donnie put their bandanas back on and nodded.

"I hate it when you guys do that," Raph muttered.

A few days later Donatello was so busy with his inventions he didn't take care of Dreyfuss, his family did most of it, Dreyfuss ran to the couch Chanda was sleeping on, the puppy sniffed her then started licking her, "oh Splinter I didn't know you could do that," she said giggling.

The white rat opened her eyes and saw Dreyfuss, "aahhh! Go away! Donatello!" she called.

"What? It means he likes you," Donnie explained.

"You call licking loving?" Chanda asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Donnie told her.

Dreyfuss saw Raph and followed him.

"Stop following me," the red clad turtle said.

Dreyfuss still followed Raph.

"Stop following me!" the turtle said with annoyance.

Dreyfuss still followed him.

"I'm gonna smack you!" the hot headed turtle said angrily.

He was about to hit Dreyfuss, but the chocolate lab puppy licked Raph's face right away.

"Yuck! I've been kissed by a dog! I have dog germs! Give me some hot water! Give me some Disinfected! Give me some Andean!" Raph panicked going in circles.

Dreyfuss made a face and a noise, and Raph made a loud awful nose. Dreyfuss found Leonardo meditating, the puppy walked up to the blue clad turtle, jumped on his shoulder and stuck his nose into Leo's beak.

"Oh! Go away please," Leo said to the puppy.

The puppy started to scratch, Splinter walked in and noticed it, he picked up a magnifying glass, and saw fleas.

"He has fleas, Donatello give him a flea bath," Splinter told his purple clad son.

"Could you take care of that for me Sensei," Donnie said concentrating on his invention.

"Rrr, Donatello, he is your responsibility!" Splinter growled.

"But I have other inventions to do," Donatello explained.

"Come on," Splinter said to the puppy with a sigh.

Hours later while Chanda was making cookies and milk for her sons, while the turtles were doing their hobbies, Splinter came back, he cleared his throat to get their attention, the turtles looked at their Father, he was holding Dreyfuss gently in his arms, but he had an angry look on his face, it turned out the puppy wasn't the only one who had a bath, their Sensei was still in his robe, but he was bald from head to toe, the turtles' mouths flew open with surprise.

"Oh boys, I have your milk and cookies!" Chanda sang, then she saw her husband bald.

"Aahhhh!" she screamed in shocked and tossed the cookies and milk in the air, the white rat froze in her position, in about 20 seconds the cookies fell back on the tray she was holding, so did the four glasses, and the milk went back in the glasses, Chanda put the tray down gently, and her face looked like she was going to cry,

"My Splinty Whinty Is A Bald Cat!" Chanda cried.

Splinter grew very angry now.

"Uh-oh," the turtles said in worry.

"RRR THAT'S IT! THIS DOG HAS TO GO!" Splinter screamed.

"But Master Splinter..." Donatello began.

"NO BUTS! LOOK WHAT THIS DOG HAS DONE TO MY FUR!" Splinter shouted.

Everyone saw April and Casey come in from the elevator entrance.

"Guys what is all the shouting about?" April asked.

Her answer came to her after she saw Splinter.

"Oh my gosh," April said softly.

"Whoa, jeez what happened to you?" Casey asked.

"This happened to me," Splinter answered gently shoving Dreyfuss in Casey's face.

"Gretsky!" Casey said happily taking the puppy out of Splinter's paws.

"Gretsky? This is your dog?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, I just got a puppy and he ran away, I was starting to get worried about him, and I asked April to help me find him," said Casey.

"So I did," replied April.

"Gretsky?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah I named him after my favorite hockey player," Casey explained.

"Oh," the turtles said getting the idea.

"Well Donnie here found him, and didn't take care of him, nice going Einstein," Raph grumbled.

"I'm sorry guys I should have taken better care of Dreyfuss I mean Gretsky, just like Mikey takes care of Klunk," Donnie said feeling ashamed.

"That's okay I can bring Gretsky here some time to play," Casey said cheering the brainy turtle up.

"That will be great, thanks Casey," said Donnie.

A few days later Casey brought Gretsky over to play with Klunk, Mikey, and Donnie, also lucky for Splinter his fur grew back.

* * *

 **That's the end of this story, I hope you enjoyed it. Now there are a few things that I must point out.  
**

 **1\. People who watch The show "Empty Nests" I know that Dreyfuss is from that show but he did appear in some episodes of the Golden Girls.**

 **2\. Fun fact I would choose Betty White who is best know as Rose from the Golden Girls to voice Chanda.  
**

 **3\. My two made up PowerPuffs Benster and Bloomy are mentioned as well as my favorite Foster's Home For Imaginary Friend character Eduardo.**

 **The next story will be about Mikey feeling unwanted from his family.**


End file.
